Trials of Love
by Emerald Eyed Beauty
Summary: Sailor Moon is seriously injured in battle, her friends are dead. She wishes that she and her most loyal followers could be sent to a different deminsion, the DBZ deminsion. Read and review. I Do Not Own DBZ or Sailor Moon. do not sue!! I updated! R&R!
1. Chapter 2. The Girls Wake Up, The Boys B...

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon though I wish I did  
  
Author Notes: I revised prologue for the four people that were kind enough to read it thank you. I added a translation list of some of the words that I will use in the story. Oh I have decided to pair   
Serenity/ Marai Trunks, Rei/ Gohan, and Makato/ Goten (Goten and Gohon are the same age in my story)  
Well on with my story  
  
Chapter 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Gates of Time  
  
Pluto stood watching almost waiting for Serenity and her friends to wake up, she was waiting for the moment that she would first see her love.  
  
" What could you possibly be watching my dear friend." A regal voice called out  
  
" The future of your daughter your majesty, come and take a look."  
  
" Do I really want to?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
" Look Pluto, my dear friend, I want to know if I will ever see my daughter again. Can you tell me?"  
  
" I am very sorry my queen ,but you know my father Chronos if I were to show you I would be in major trouble."  
  
" I understand well I most go I will watch her in her dreams."  
  
"Your Majesty, what will happen to the other scouts?"  
  
"I will strip them of their powers, leave no memory of Serenity, Rei, or Makato."  
  
"Very Well, well let the fun begin."  
  
************************************************************************************************ Dragon Ball Z Deminsion - The Balck Forest  
  
A lavender haired boy was currently fighting in a two on one fighting match him being the one. Needless to say he was losing, when he felt three sudden blasts of energy. He stopped blocking for an instant and got kicked in the stomach and thrown back into the tree.   
  
" Hey, you guys feel thoughs ki's." The lavender haired boy said  
  
" Yeah, I feel them, one feels as if it is saiyin-jin with a little power from...( He's thinking), HOLY SHIT THE MOON!!!!!!" A tall black haired boy said  
  
" That is odd let's check it out!"   
  
" No, Goten wait!!!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
A black portal with silver going through it appeared as the three boys reached there destination.   
Makato fell through first, her hair was down at her shoulders with bouncy curls at the ends, she was wearing a forest green tank top with blue jean shorts, and tennis shoes.   
  
When she fell through the portal she was unconscience,(And guess who caught her} a certain boy named Goten caught her and when he did his breath caught he just stared at her awsome beauty. { Don't we girls always have that effect on guys?}  
  
"Goten, take her to Capsule Corps. and wait for her to wake up, and tell my mom what happened." (I'm now referring to capsule coporation to C.C.) Said a certain lavender haired hunk.  
  
Just as he spoke Rei fell through the portal, she had raven black hair that was cut to her waist, she was wearing a simple red dress that you could wear anywere it was spaggetii strapped with a jacket, and she was waering red sandals.  
  
A spikey haired boy caught her none other than Gohan, ` What is it with the girls I mean they are beautiful and they are going around giving off weird energy signals while falling through portals.Bet Trunks is feeling left out'  
  
"Gohan I'm starting to feel left out. This is not fair."   
  
Then the portal through out the most beautiful girl Marai had ever lain eyes apon.  
  
She had long honey blond hair done up in odangos. She was wearing a silver spaggetii strap dress, with short blue jean shorts, and tennis shoes.   
  
Trunks caught her and felt her clothes on his bare chest. He was wearing black spandex shorts, he had discarded his shirt long ago when he was training as was normal with him (O.K. girls you can drool now).  
  
He was flying toward C.C. when he felt Vegeta's ki nearing their house at C.C. he had to pick up the spped fast and so he did, all the while, muttering things like; kuso, shamitta, baka onna (sounds like Vegetable head doesn't he).  
  
He, Goten, and Gohan landed ran in with the beautiful girls inside as they were starting to wake up.   
  
The girl with brown hair woke up first revealing dazzling green eyes, when she found that she was in the arms of Goten, he was wearing nothing but blue spandex shorts. She looked down and screamed.  
  
"Nande Kuso, Nande Kuso, what the hell am I doing way up here?"  
  
" I'm taking you to my best friends house to see his mom to see if you are hurt. Now who are you?'  
  
" Kino, Makato. Have you by chance seen my friends you mean the blond and black haired girls?"  
  
" Yes, they're with my other friends, on their way to the same place we are going."  
  
Gohan flew up beside him having gave Rei the same speach.  
  
"So, Makato/Rei who's the hottie!!??" both girls asked at the same time they broke out laughing while both boys blushed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the next chapter Serenity will wake up.  
I want to thank Calicocat for being my first reviewer.  
I want to dedicate this chapter to MercuryGoddess you should check out her stories.  
Don't forget to R&R!!  
JaNe,   
RubyRedGem 


	2. Chapter 3. Dream Sequence

Well people have said that I am off to a great start if I am then why do I only have 3 reviews. Oh well, here's what I am going to do I am going to try and have 4 more chapters out by Wednesday. Arigoto, for the reviews and for reading, now without further ado   
/ /= thoughts  
` `= telepathic link through bond  
( ) = link between reunited sailor scouts  
+ Queen Selenity's thoughts to her daughter+  
and ~ * ^ ~ = different scene  
************************************************************************************************  
Chapter 3  
/ Where the hell am I?/   
  
+ My darling daughter you have been sent to a different deminsion, to find your true love, and to find the five sailor acouts don't look for them they will find you once the get their memories back..... When they deserve them back+  
  
/ Hai, mother. Can you tell me who I'm supposed to find my true love?/  
  
+ Iie, you will not remember this dream till the time comes, you will automatically know all there is to know about this time. Goodbye, Koneko.+  
  
/Goodbye, mother/  
  
  
Well what did you think post your opinion when you R&R.  
  
Arigoto and JaNe  
  
RubyRedGem 


	3. Chapter 4. Sernity's Secret

Chapter 4  
Trunks looked down at the girl in his arms it looked as if she was waking up.   
  
He landed and carried her into C.C., he gave her to his mother the other two girls looked at her nervously almost as if the knew what was going to happen.  
  
A silver arura surrounded her, her power level was equal to that of his fathers, Goku's, and gohans powers combind.  
  
Suddenly, she woke up, she opened her eyes revealing crystaline blue eyes, which looked around the room to see all eyes on her.  
  
" What happened? Rei, Makato are you o.k?"  
  
They nodded slowly , and glanced toward the door where three boys and one woman was standing.  
  
She got up and started to walk over to the woman, when the lavender haired boy stepped infront of her.  
  
" Get away from my mother!"   
  
" And why should I do that when I was going to say thank you to her and to those who caught us when we fell out of the portal, and helped us?" her voice was calm like gental waves on the shore  
  
" Are you friend or foe?"  
  
" Friend, why would we hurt someone that we do not know? Now would you be so kind as to introduce me as it seems my friends already know you?"  
  
" That is my mother Bulma Briefs, my best friend Gohan and his brother my good friend Goten, and I am Trunks Briefs."  
  
She looked Trunks over and sawhe was wearing a tight black t-shirt that showed all his muscels off, and tight blue jeans.  
  
She bowed respectively to each of them.  
  
"I am Serenity Tsuki, and these are my friends Kino, Makato and Hino Rei. Now we best be going so we don't intrude."  
  
Bulma steeped foward saying " Do you have a place to stay? If not you can stay here we have three guest bedrooms that you could have."  
  
" Oh, no we don't but we can't intrude. Plus you couldn't handle my appettite."  
  
"Nonsense, you will stay and I can handle your appettite if I can handle his." pointing at her son  
  
" You don't know what her appettitie is like." said Makato  
  
" Yeah I mean she eats ten plates at breakfast, fifteen at lunch, and twnety and dinner, and she works it off by training in her fighting techniques, because she is half sayiin-jin!" Rei blurted out  
  
" You are half sayin-jin?" Gohan asked   
  
" Yes, I understand if you don't want me to stay here anymore, Bulma-san."  
  
" Please, everyone of these boys are sayin-jin, along with their fathers I think I can put up with a female sayin-jin along with her friends."  
  
"Arigoto, would you mind if I went outside for a bit?"   
  
" Of course not, bt where is your tail?" Bulma asked  
  
" Oh do you want to see it?" She unwrapped it from her thi, what surprised them the most was that the tail was silver.  
  
She walked outside with Rei and Makato by her side.  
  
" Wow." Gohan and Goten said noticing that Trunks was just staring at her retreating form an evil smirk spread acroos their faces.  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Well what did you think post your opinion when you R&R. 


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note: 2 Week Writers Block. Send in your chapters for chapter 5.  
I willpost the winning chapter Thursday, and give ful credit to the winner.  
  
Arigoto, and onegi e-mail your chapters to rikki@stoneycreeker.com 


	5. Chapter 6. Who's Your Father, Girl!

Disclaimer: Don't own a thing so don't sue.  
  
PLEASE R&R!!! I am sure that Mars_Goddess would love to see your reviews, because she wrote this chapter  
  
Chapter 4 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Once outside the girls looked at one another in silence. Usagi broke the uneasy silence.  
  
"Okay guys we got to talk."  
  
However, before they could say a word a man with spikey gravity defying hair touched down in front of them. He was short but with an excellent body and a scowl to go with it. Vegeta growled at them. The girls backed up unsure of who this guy was, only to back-up into a tall guy who's hair resembled a compass. Since this guy looked a whole lot gentler, they somewhat coward behind him.  
  
Trunks and the guy stepped outside to see this.  
  
Trunks finally spoke up "Girls this is Gohan and Goten's father Goku and other guy is my father Vegeta."  
  
"Oh" Usagi said with relief.  
  
"Why do you have a tail?" Vegeta cold voice called out.  
  
"Vegeta she's a saiyan," Goku answered.  
  
Shut-up Kakarrot!  
  
"Answer the question?"  
  
"Who me?"  
  
"No your mother."  
  
This insult made Rei's power level rise substantially and continued to grow.  
  
"Did I insult you?" Vegeta chuckled amused as the girl had a high power level.  
  
Rei started to respond when Vegeta cut her off "It doesn't matter, I wasn't talking to you."  
  
Rei continued to get angrier unaware of what was happening her black, high- lighted cascading hair flickered to a flaming red back to it's natural color. "Rei don't" Usagi said putting a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder.  
  
"Fine" Rei said giving Vegeta a glare that matched his own.  
  
Everyone watched the stare-down between the two, wondering who would blink first.  
  
Usagi cleared her throat breaking the silence again. "I am Princess Serenity, and these are my friends and guardians: The Princesses of Mars and Jupiter."  
  
"It still doesn't explain your tail. The only saiyan lefts in the universe are us. I don't think any of us fathered you at least I don't hope." Vegeta said eyeing his son and his friends.  
  
The guys blushed furiously and all of them even Trunks gave the famous Son sheepish grin with their hand scratching the back of their heads. The guy's cheeks grew more flush when the girls giggled at them.  
  
Bulma stepped outside and grabbed her mate by the arm. "Why don't you all come in so we can talk about this."  
  
Once settled the girls explained to them about their world and how Usagi made a wish the Ginzuishou (Silver Imperial Crystal) to train under the strongest warriors in the universe.  
  
Trunks could feel the pain radiating off the girls especially the teary blue-eyed beauty he caught in his arms.  
  
Goten looked at Makato with sorrow swelled up in her eyes as crystal line tears escaped her shimmering emerald eyes.  
  
Gohan watched Rei as her eyes were glazed over, but noticed she quickly blinked them away back into dark violet eyes.  
  
Goku was angered by what happened to the girls and wanted to help. Vegeta on the other hand was annoyed by the tears and still wanted to know about her tail.  
  
"Tell me who was your father girl?"  
  
"I don't know. My mother never said anything about him, so I never asked."  
  
"Who was you mother?"  
  
"Queen Serenity"  
  
Vegeta rambled through his mind for a Queen Serenity.  
  
Vegeta gasped "Queen Serenity of the Silver Alliance from the Moon."  
  
"Yes" Makoto answered.  
  
"Okay now we're getting somewhere," said a very surprised Vegeta. "Accept my apology Princess."  
  
Usagi just nodded.  
  
Bulma and the other looked at Vegeta sideways because he never apologized to anyone.  
  
"I've only apologized because she is the legendary saiyan of the moon. She was born of the moon. The very first saiyan was born of the moon. That is why we change at the sight of a full moon. There is a prophecy about a female saiyan born to queen of the moon. Unfortunately, her power rivals ours, meaning she is stronger then you Kakarrott. She will have only one or two weaknesses. However, the prophecy also spoke of two others, not as strong as her but defiantly powerful. Your friend is from Jupiter. Her planet was strongly allied with the moon, which means you can also draw power from the moon as well as your own planet. Your planet Mars was allied with the moon, but it allied stronger with Vegeta-sei. Martians are always hotheaded and temperamental."  
  
"I am NOT temperamental!" Rei said  
  
Usagi and Makato put there hands to their mouth and coughed "Yes you are."  
  
Vegeta chuckled, "Since our planets and people were alike we had ties with each other, and we almost combined our armies until Freiza came along. Martians were excellent fighters, almost as good as the saiyans. You too can also draw power from the moon. Each of has all this power yet you don't know how to use it. Pathetic if you ask me. There is another thing that the prophecy said when all of you have assembled here as you are now, you will have to fight the ultimate evil."  
  
"What's the ultimate evil?" asked Goku  
  
"The evil is like Armageddon, the end of all things. Let's just say these three are the balance of the universe. They keep everything together. If one of them is killed by this evil part of the universe will tumble into chaos. Jupiter represents prosperity, meaning the growth of all mankind this goes for every living species. Mars is balance the balance with every living thing, if she dies people would have no control over themselves. Only people like us would have some sort of balance because we have learned discipline and how to channel our anger. Serenity is peace once peace fall all hope is lost. The universe will tumble into chaos, all dark forever." Vegeta said with dreadfullness in his voice. "Now I know that's hard to swallow, but it's what you are. Kakarrott I will need your help training them."  
  
Goku nodded.  
  
"Bulma why don't you cook something for them so they can get some rest.We'll talk more in the morning. Your training begins at 6:00a.m." Vegeta said going up stairs to closing the door to he and Bulmas' bedroom.  
  
Bulma and Trunks looked at him in shock. They had never seen him like this.  
  
Vegeta ran his hand through his unruly hair and thought in silence * Trunks you better be ready too, and you better not mess this up and for Kami sake please accept her.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What's going to happen? Who knows?  
  
I would like to thank Mars Goddess for Submitting this winning chapter good job to the others who submitted chapters. 


End file.
